Catnip
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Kyou's being a pain, so Yuki goes to buy some catnip. What happens when said catnip ends up on Yuki instead of the floor? yaoi!


**Catnip**

-----

Pairing(s): Kyou x Yuki

Summary: Kyou's being a pain, so Yuki goes to buy some catnip. What happens when said catnip ends up on Yuki instead of the floor? yaoi!

-----

Yuki sighed, returning home and already dreading to face the irritable Kyou, even with his new secret weapon; Catnip. Kyou had become whiney, snappy, and easily triggered since Tohru left to spend the night with Hana and Ou-san. And with no one in Shigure's house but Yuki, Kyou took out all his sudden anger on the nezumi. So, Yuki left for town to buy some catnip, hoping to help Kyou relax or keep his mind on the floor, far away from Yuki, where he planned to place it all.

"I'm home!" Yuki announced, as soon as he entered the homey building, "I got something special for you, baka neko!"

A curse was heard from upstairs, before Kyou came in view, looking more pissed then ever. "What is it?" he snapped, glaring down at Yuki from the staircase.

"This," Yuki said simply, pulling out the bag of catnip and giving it a shake, noticing the spark in Kyou's eyes that flashed at the sound, "I thought you'd like a treat. So, I got you some catnip."

Shaking it again, this time teasing the neko, Kyou gulped, instincts kicking in. Yuki smirked, enjoying the tension that was grasping at Kyou's form and decided it was enough teasing, ripping the bag open. Before either boy knew it, Kyou pounced, forgetting the stairs and landing ontop of Yuki, tackling him to the floor with the now free catnip to drop, landing perfectly all over Yuki.

Not caring anymore, Kyou let himself go, purring and rubbing affectionately against Yuki, enjoying the scent of catnip and the soft skin of the nezumi. Yuki 'eeped' when he felt Kyou lapping up some catnip from his cheek, blushing deeply in embarressment.

"K-Kyou..." Yuki stuttered, feeling Kyou's hands _also_ rubbing against his body in a caress, "M-Matte... onegai..?"

Kyou ignored him, too entranced by the wonderful catnip and warm body. Yuki began to squirm from underneath the neko, feeling the other boy's hand slipping inside the front of his pants. A disapproving growl rumbled in the back of Kyou's throat, frowning with a glare at the nezumi.

"Stop squirming," Kyou growled, staring into wide silver orbs with his narrowed, glazed over orange ones.

"B-but Kyou!" Yuki tried to reason, but was silenced by Kyou's lips on his.

"Urusai, as well," Kyou murmured against Yuki's lips, not pulling away from the soft flesh but putting more force on them, bruising them in his sudden passion.

Yuki let out a moan, blush darkening on his cheeks. That same hand went back to its earlier mission, stroking Yuki's member through his boxers. Kyou smirked as the nezumi whimpered, arching into his touch easily.

"K-Kyou..." Yuki breathed, shutting his eyes from the pleasure of it all.

Turned on even more from the want in that sweet voice and still entranced by the scent of catnip, Kyou tore off Yuki's pants, yanking off his own quickly after. Before either boy knew what was happening next, each were eagerly thrusting with each other, crying out in pleasure and for the need to release.

(-x-)

Later on that day, Yuki found himself the irritable one; Snapping or striking out at the baka neko every time he heard or saw him in his line of view. Which left Kyou little choice but to be kicked outside for the time being.

Pouting at this fact, Kyou pondered on a way to help the nezumi to calm down as he did to him. Though, _why_ Yuki was suddenly moody was _because_ of what they ended up doing near the front door of Shigure's house, but that didn't mean doing it again, and maybe in a more reasonable place, like a bed, wouldn't help.

But the main question was, what to use? Catnip may work on him, but Yuki wasn't a neko.

"Hmm..." Kyou thought aloud, "Would cheese do the trick..?"

An enraged cry was his only answer.

-owari-

(-x-)(-x-)

-For all those who don't know Japanese well...

_Neko_ - Cat

_Nezumi_ - Rat (or is it mouse..?)

_Urusai_ - Shut up (gasp!)

_Matte_ - Wait

_Onegai_ - Please

And that's all of them... YAY!-


End file.
